


Let's Break Some Rules

by nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, i love these two, there's not enough dip in the world, to hell i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy
Summary: After Damien goes back to hell, Pip tries everything he can to stay in touch with him. Damien wants to know if his one loyal follower is who he thinks they are. The two of them reunite once they are seventeen and everything makes sense to Pip.





	Let's Break Some Rules

The small blonde couldn't believe his eyes, the boy was back. After seven years, he was back. He hadn't changed much in the blonde boy's eyes, he'd just grown taller. His pItch black hair was still styled the same way it was when they were ten, and his black clothes looked like they hadn't changed in looks either. He walked through the halls of the school as if he were a member of the royal family getting ready for war. He was too, a member of a royal family that is. His father being the king of Hell gave him a title that most people feared.   
Not the blonde boy though, the one that found him absolutely amazing. He had been dreaming of the Antichrist for some time now and the dreams just got more and more sexual every night. He had missed his childhood friend ever since he found out that their plan to stay together had failed. When he woke up in the hospital with burn wounds, he knew that the other was gone. He cried for days after he came to, screaming to his mother that he would see the son of Satan again someday.   
He had held a weekly seance for seven years after realizing he wouldn't bring back the Antichrist through prayers. He stopped going to church. He got rid of his bible. He even destroyed the manger scene that his parents put up every year around Christmas. He couldn't have something that glorified the birth of his best friend's arch nemesis sitting on his front lawn.  
The dreams of the black haired boy only started the previous year. The blonde remembers the night vividly, he wasn't startled by the dream at all. He just accepted the problem that had grown in his sleep pants and dealt with it accordingly. The new pattern repeated itself every night for about eight months before he decided to deal with the dreams before they happened. He started exploring himself in ways that the demon did in the dreams he had every night, and in the morning he would wake up and try not to look his mother and father in the eyes.  
The black haired boy had a similar problem. When he learned that his friend hadn't died like they had planned, he went on a rampage. He destroyed much of he and his father's castle and many buildings in the surrounding city. He spent weeks cleaning up the streets and rebuilding what he had destroyed. As the noirette went through his punishment, he thought of the his blonde companion and how badly he must despise him now. He had lied to him after all, even if it was accidental that he failed.  
Sometime during the third week of rebuilding, he felt an outside power surge through him. Not knowing where it was coming from, he was terrified. After explaining the feeling to his father, he learned that it was a seance held for him. Someone was praying directly to him and he knew that it was the blonde boy he had come to consider a friend.  
When he was sixteen, his father taught him how to control the dreams of his loyal follower to figure out who they were. The Antichrist only observed the dreams at first, trying to learn how the person reacted to different dreams. It was only a week after that he was made aware of the person's identity. The blonde had dreamt of him and how he was as a young boy. How he used to call him by the ridiculing nickname the other boys gave him. How he would only smile in the blonde's direction. How he laughed when the other cried. How he and the blonde shared their first kiss under the table in the blonde boy’s dining room.   
After that, the demon had decided to mess with his friend, hoping that he could figure out that the dreams were planted by the Antichrist himself. Although he didn't get the reactions he was hoping for, he realized the feelings the blonde had harboured for him unknowingly. Every night he would fantasize something new and share it with the blonde boy. It had carried on for a while until the blonde took care of the fantasizing for him, doing the most alluring things to himself unaware of the other's presence in his mind.  
He had begged and pleaded with his father to let him go to the surface and see the blonde again. Thankfully his father had agreed, under the condition that he attended and did well in school. The noirette saw it as a good opportunity to meet his childhood friend again and agreed to the compromise. He had found a small apartment and enrolled in the local high school by the next day and started a week later.   
The black haired boy spent all of his free time looking for the blonde boy he adored but couldn't find him in the throngs of the other students. It wasn't until he felt a person slam into his back that he remembered that the height of mortals may differ. A short boy with blonde hair and green eyes stood behind him, looking up at him quickly before looking down and apologizing. After the blonde finished, he returned his gaze upwards to meet the taller boy's eyes. He almost immediately recognized the black haired boy as the Antichrist as he stepped back quickly, a look of awe covering his face. The blonde smiled quickly in relief before running to class after the bell.  
The next time the blonde saw the Antichrist was at his locker at the end of the next day. The black haired demon strolled up to him and smiled. He returned the gesture tenfold before speaking to the other, "Say, Damien." He began. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"   
The noirette was shocked, and maybe even a little bit angry at the blonde's attempt at flirting. It was a popular line to use, but it didn't really work as well on Satan's son. "Pip, did you just imply that I am my own father?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level and his face blank. As Pip realized his mistake, Damien laughed. Clearly enjoying the quick change in the blonde's expression. Damien let out one last breathy laugh before he pulled Pip in for a hug.   
"If you promise to never use a pickup line in me again, I can assure that you won't have to." Pip looked up at him in confusion as he spoke. "How can you be so certain of something so large. The last time you said something like that I woke up in the hospital with third degree burns." He retorted.  
"All of the seances that you have held, they gave me power and strength. If I can control your dreams than I can probably manage to not break your heart." the Antichrist smirked as he admitted what he has done to the shorter boy's dreams.  
"Are you telling me that all of those dreams," Pip looked down in embarrassment as he remembered them. "Were caused by you?"  
Damien leaned down to whisper into Pip's ear, "I orchestrated them as well you know." Pip's reddened cheeks grew even more so once he realized what that meant. He tipped his head back to glare at Damien.   
"Just what are you trying to pull, we're at school." He reminded.  
"And," the Antichrist wasn't about to start caring about the school's ban on extreme acts of affection in public just because Pip told him to.  
"The most anyone gets away with is a peck on the lips."   
Damien took advantage of the information he received and kissed the blonde quickly. He did it again and again and again and reveled in Pip's quiet giggle. The two broke from their hug and glanced around the now abandoned hallway.   
"So, Pip?" The noirette punctuated his question with a kiss on Pip's cheek. "Do you want to break a lot of rules with me right now?" Pip, scandalized at what the other boy was implying, punched him in the shoulder.  
"Damien!"


End file.
